


Jaime

by Shireith



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Death, F/M, Io ancora in lutto peggio di Cesyroh
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 14:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shireith/pseuds/Shireith
Summary: È davvero un uomo egoista, Jaime Lannister, che una volta decise di macchiare il suo onore di nuovo Sterminatore di Re pugnalando il proprio sovrano alle spalle in favore della salvezza di migliaia di genti? O è davvero un uomo d’onore, Jaime Lannister, che una volta gettò un ragazzino giù da una torre in nome dell’unico amore che abbia mai avuto? Chi è realmente Jaime Lannister, Sterminatore di Re, che una volta abbandonò la stessa sorella che ora stringe tra le braccia per recarsi a Nord e combattere per i vivi?





	Jaime

Il soffitto trema, così come il pavimento disseminato di ciottoli che i due fratelli calpestano. Mentre dall’alto continuano a ricadere sbuffi di polvere e terra, il giovane Lannister apprende, suo malgrado, che intorno a loro non v’è una singola via di uscita.

«Non lasciarmi morire, Jaime. Per favore, non lasciarmi morire.»

Così Cersei lo prega di proteggerla, subito dopo aver espresso il disperato desiderio che anche il piccolo, quarto e ultimo frutto del loro amore, si salvi. Jaime avverte le sue suppliche come lame inflittegli nel petto. Non può impedire che ciò ch’è rimasto della Fortezza Rossa li inghiottisca tra le macerie, e questo Cersei, razionalmente, lo sa. Ma nella morte non v’è nulla di razionale, laddove la paura e il desiderio di vivere son già subentrati.

«Non lasciarmi morire, _per favore_.»  

È una supplica ancora più straziante della precedente. Jaime, seppur impotente, le se avvicina, le sussurra parole di conforto e finalmente l’abbraccia, come se il semplice stringerla a sé potesse servire a scampare il destino che li attende inesorabili.

«Non voglio morire. Non… _no_ , non così.»

In più di trent’anni, Jaime non ha mai visto Cersei disperarsi in tal modo.

«Guardami» le dice il fratello, impartendo il comando più volte affinché i suoi occhi siano l’ultima cosa che la sorella vedrà, e non le macerie che tutt’intorno minacciano di crollare da un momento all’altro. «Guardami. Guardami e basta» le ripete, e questa volta lo fa anche lui. Il viso della donna tra le sue mani, è così che Jaime prende l’ultima decisione della sua vita, quella di chiudere gli occhi una volta e per sempre con impressi nella mente quelli di lei.  

Nei suoi ultimi attimi di vita, Jaime Lannister ripensa a quanto abbia amato solo lei, Cersei, strafottente di fronte a tutto ciò che di negativo quell’amore ha causato. È davvero un uomo egoista, Jaime Lannister, che una volta decise di macchiare il suo onore di nuovo Sterminatore di Re pugnalando il proprio sovrano alle spalle in favore della salvezza di migliaia di genti? O è davvero un uomo d’onore, Jaime Lannister, che una volta gettò un ragazzino giù da una torre in nome dell’unico amore che abbia mai avuto? Chi è realmente Jaime Lannister, Sterminatore di Re, che una volta abbandonò la stessa sorella che ora stringe tra le braccia per recarsi a Nord e combattere per i vivi? Forse è un uomo d’onore, forse un vigliacco. Non ha tempo per pensarci. Stringe Cersei tra le sue braccia, ricordandole ancora una volta di non distogliere lo sguardo, perché niente all’infuori di loro due ha più importanza.

In alto, la struttura non è più in grado di reggere il peso della pietra. Tutt’intorno, l’amplesso crolla in una pioggia di rocce, polvere e detriti.

C’è rumore. Poi silenzio.

**Author's Note:**

> Ho scritto queste parole completamente di getto, ancora in lutto come sono per la morte di due dei miei personaggi preferiti in assoluto della serie/saga. Onestamente non so quanti di voi qui siano rimasti profondamente delusi da quest’ottava e ultima stagione, ma io, personalmente, sì. Sono tante le cose che non ho approvato sulla scrittura di Jaime (e un po’ anche di Cersei), ma non mi sembra certo il caso di scriverle qui. In ogni caso, la morte dei due fratelli incestelli (cit.) l’ho tutto sommato apprezzata.


End file.
